This invention relates to an apparatus for packaging parts, which may be, for example, microprocessors, computer chips, circuit boards, or any other electrical or mechanical components, in the compartments of a carrier tape, and affixing a cover tape over the carrier tape to trap the parts in the compartments. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for pulling tight or tensioning the cover tape after it has been sealed to the carrier tape.
Small parts, such as microprocessors, computer chips, circuit boards, or any other electrical or mechanical components are often packaged in carrier tape holding compartments. These compartments are then sealed with cover tape to ensure that the parts will not fall out of the compartments. During the cover tape sealing process, the cover tape may buckle or bow, which compromises the peel strength of the cover tape. Additionally, ripples or creases in the cover tape caused by such buckling or bowing may be mistaken during post-seal inspection as a xe2x80x9csealing perimeterxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpartxe2x80x9d defect, which can result in a rejection of a good part due to poor packaging.
The invention provides a method for attaching cover tape to carrier tape having side flanges and compartments between the side flanges. The method includes bending at least one of the side flanges of the carrier tape upward as the cover tape is bonded to both side flanges, and then releasing the bent flange once the cover tape is bonded to the flanges. The released flange returns to a flat orientation, which creates a tension in the cover tape, and ensures a tight fit of the cover tape over the compartments of the carrier tape.